My Story, My Life
by tiyena
Summary: Based on the truth of one persons life dealing with love, betrayal, hatred, and the start of a new life. Rated for suggestive themes, drug usage, rape and a lot more. Please R
1. Looking Back

If you review I will update more often J(please please begging)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

Chapter One- Looking Back

The past year has been one I will always remember, after all you never forget your first love. The attraction was the from the start, his golden eyes seamed to call me, his long hair just dared to be touched to have my fingers run threw it. He was protective of me, his jealousness struck whenever another male looked at me. He wanted to prove to the world that I was his, he marked me so other males would know that I was his and to stay away if they valued their lives. I still remember the feeling of his fangs breaking the skin at the base of my neck, him drinking my blood as it oozed out of my body. The waves of pleasure he caused to flow threw my every being. I became his mate. I belonged to him. Even thinking back on this I can still feel his mark which he left behind. If only fate would have let us lived happily…if only she never came back into the picture.

I sit here now all alone, as if he was never anything but a dream… except for the fact I now carry his pup growing within me. He went to her even though he had me… I tried getting over him, I really really did. You are probably wondering what happened between us to tear us apart. It's a long story but one that must be told I guess. It has to do with so much hurt and pain but that's part of healing is to tell your story. So you could say this is my story… this is the life I've lived so far… 


	2. Life, How it use to be

If you review I will update more often (please please begging)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha 

Chapter Two- Life, How It Use To Be

The sun was starting to rise awoken my from my slumber, how I just wanted to stay there in his embrace all day long but there was work to be done. I yawned and slowly started to sit up only to get pulled back down into his strong embrace. "We can't stay in bed all day love" I stated to my hanyou. "besides we have to get back to the others before they wake" "They'll be fine" he said as he looked in to my eyes, how I could just stare into those golden orbs for eternity.  
"You and I both know we must get back to them so they don't worry about us" truthfully I didn't want to go back to the camp… just yet anyways. As if he could read my mind he started kissing my passionately then moved his lips down to my neck where he marked me as his just the night before. It was still sore but feeling him lick the wound sent chills down my spine. "Not now" I said getting up and putting back on my clothing. He didn't say anything just started to dress. I got on his back and off we went to get back to the campsite where are friends were still sleeping. Before long they woke and we went about our daily routine, no one knew of the truth.

Awhile later after everyone knows about us

"Inu Yasha come back here" I demanded, he ran ahead of the rest of us again "Why don't we just start to set up camp? He'll turn around once he notices where not behind him" Miroku stated. If it wasn't for him Inu Yasha would have driven me insane by now.  
"If it would make you feel better I'll go ahead and look for him? Ok Kagoma?" Sango left without another word said. I had a bad gut feeling but I just let it pass after all I wasn't left alone, I was left with my best friend. We went about the normal he collected firewood while I set up the beds and Shippo went to get water from a nearby stream. Shortly after nightfall Sango came back with Inu Yasha in tow.  
"Sorry it took so long but Inu here decided he wanted to start a few fights, namely with Koga" Sango apologized.  
"Inu Yasha what have I told you about starting fights?" "Not this again" He turned around and started to walk over to a tree before jumping up into it and settling down for the night "Aren't you even going to eat before you go to bed?" I questioned almost yelling at him "Why bother so you can Bitch some more? If I get hungry I'll just go catch my own" "Kagoma?" Miroku spoke "maybe you should just leave him be for now since he's not in the best of moods" Sighing I decided Miroku was right and just settled down for the night to try and get some rest.

A month later

"Kagoma" Inu Yasha spoke softly into my ear "you know how much you mean to me right?" I looked up into his eyes smiling, true we have are arguments but doesn't everyone? "Be with me forever?" he asked with honesty in his golden eyes "Are you asking me to marry you?" I asked "If that what you call it then yes" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips deeply, he then grabbed my hand a slid a silver band around my finger then kissed me again. I felt as though I could have died right there. Smiling I looked down at the ring I now wore with pride. Little did I know of what the next few days would bring.


	3. Back from the Grave

**Chapter Three- Back from the grave**

I woke up earlier then normal expecting everyone to be asleep, Inu Yasha wasn't by my side when I woke but I assumed he just went for a walk. Then I noticed Sango wasn't at the camp either, I knew there was something fishy going on. Just what I was never prepared for. I took a walk heading towards a stream, I planed on taking an early morning bath, my heart shattered at the site before me. Just days ago Inu gave me a ring saying we will marry, now I see whom I though was my best female friend riding my man. I just stand there staring not knowing what else to do or say, slowly the tears start to form in my eyes, I let out a quiet sob and gets Inu's attention. Right away he knows he was caught. Right away he knows that he lost my trust, but he doesn't plan on losing me, he knew what he'd do once I caught him. He had it all planed out.

Pushing Sango off of him and doing up his pants he starts to walk over to me, in response I run away from him. The tears stream down my face as I run through the forest, I don't care for a destination, just to get away from there. But my speed can not compete with his and he quickly catches me. He grabs on to both my arms and pushes me against a tree, I don't face him, I can't, the tears keep coming. He shakes my body to get me to look at him, as I do through tear soaked eyes. "I though you loved me" I managed to whisper.

"I can't live without" he tried to kiss my lips but I turn from him as much as I can while still being held on to by his strong hands. I felt dirty, and used.

"If you did then you never would have done that.." my voice is barley a whisper but he still hears each word that comes out of my mouth

"You will not leave me" he demanded "you will not tell a soul of what you saw"

"Why would I stay with you?" my voice is almost gone from my sobbing

"If you value your life…" he smirked at me with pure evil in his eyes "and those of your loved ones you will still marry me, you will still be my little trophy"

"You just killed my heart there is nothing left of me"

"there is always your brother" pure evil eyes look a pond my body "and you still have that firry spirit that draws attention to you"

"You are threatening my family?" now in shock my words are more coherent

"I'm saying that you will never want any hard come to them now will you?" my eyes meet his, the man I fell in love with are not seen in those golden orbs "you belong to me" he tells me "you are mine, you have been since I first stuck my big dick in you" he licks his lips smiling "I don't care if I no longer have your heart, but you will give me your body whenever I ask for it." Where was the man I fell for? I question myself. Where is my hero? The one to save me and protect me from monsters? I realize that I don't have a choice, I must stay with Inu Yasha weather I like it or not. I will protect my family anyway possible, even if it means giving up my freedom to the worst demon ever. I never spoke of what I saw to anyone, I saw who the true demon was, when Koga showed up I pushed him away for good. I had to or else Inu Yasha would have killed him, just to prove his point that I belonged to him.

Miroku started to drift away because I closed myself off to everyone. Inu Yasha just said that I was feeling home sick. Then she came back into his life. Kikio. I was hoping that his obsession with me would go and I would be free, but that never happened. He told everyone that we broke up but where still greatest of friends, ya right, being told if I ever reject him of my body he'd let me watch him kill all those I love. First he killed my heart and then he killed my soul. After hearing that Inu Yasha had a new (well old) girl in his life Koga decided to try his luck with me again, true I did like Koga, but I remembered Inu's warning. I pushed Koga away farther and farther till he just stopped coming around, even Miroku left. Sango disappeared and would show up every once in a while for a good fuck from Inu Yasha. Kikio was dense for she never suspected that Inu Yasha was cheating on her. And I was trapped, by fear, to stay beside the monster.


End file.
